A vehicle parking lock device is known that comprises a parking rod that has a base end portion rotatably coupled to a detent plate and that is projected toward a leading end portion in association with rotation of the detent plate to a parking position, a tapered parking cam disposed at the leading end portion of the parking rod, and a cam guiding device that guides the parking cam moved together with the parking rod in association with the projection of the parking rod toward the leading end portion to move a parking lock pole rotatably disposed on a transmission case with the parking cam to a position of engagement with a parking lock gear rotated together with a transmission output member. The cam guiding device includes a cam guide that retains the parking cam in a posture operable in accordance with a switching operation of a shift position of a transmission in association with the movement of the parking rod toward the leading end portion or the opposite side, a sleeve that guides the parking cam such that the parking lock pole is pushed up to the position of engagement with the parking lock gear in association with the projection of the parking rod toward the leading end portion due to the rotation of the detent plate to the parking position, and a stopper plate that guides the parking rod projected toward the leading end portion due to the rotation of the detent plate to the parking position such that the posture thereof is achieved at a predetermined position. The sleeve must have a half cylindrical shape because of the necessity of an operation space of the parking lock pole disposed on the side opposite to the sleeve relative to the parking rod. Therefore, the sleeve is difficult to be solely bound by the transmission case such that the sleeve is not moved in a radial direction, i.e., in a direction orthogonal to the shaft center, unless a flange portion for fixation to the transmission case by bolts etc., is disposed on an outer circumference portion and fixed to the transmission case by bolts etc. Therefore, in a conventional vehicle parking lock device, the sleeve is integrally configured with one or both of the cam guide and the stopper plate and is bound immovably in a radial direction relative to the transmission case via the cam guide and the stopper plate. Such a vehicle parking lock device is described in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.
In Patent Document 1, the sleeve is integrally configured with the cam guide bound immovably in a radial direction by the transmission case and is bound immovably in a radial direction relative to the transmission case and, since the flange portion is disposed on the outer circumference portion on the side of the sleeve opposite to the cam guide and engaged with the stopper plate fixed to the transmission case, the sleeve is bound non-rotatably around the shaft center and immovably in a shaft center direction relative to the transmission case. In Patent Document 2, since the sleeve is integrally configured with the stopper plate and the flange portion is disposed on the outer circumference portion on the side of the sleeve opposite to the stopper plate and engaged with the cam guide fixed to the transmission case, the sleeve is bound immovably in a radial direction, non-rotatably around the shaft center, and immovably in a shaft center direction relative to the transmission case.
In another possible vehicle parking lock device, the sleeve and the stopper plate with the flange portion disposed on the outer circumference portion and fixed to the transmission case are integrally configured to bind the sleeve immovably in a radial direction, non-rotatably around the shaft center, and immovably in a shaft center direction relative to the transmission case, or the sleeve, the cam guide, and the stopper plate with the flange portion disposed on the outer circumference portion and fixed to the transmission case are integrally configured to bind the sleeve immovably in a radial direction, non-rotatably around the shaft center, and immovably in a shaft center direction relative to the transmission case.